


Youthful Love

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brush Your Teeth Afterwards, Deep in this trash can, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hint of Bratty Dean, I am a self indulgent fuck, Implied Dom!Death, Implied sub!Dean, Indulgent Death, M/M, Making Out In Death's Cadillac, Mentions of Sex, Sleepy Dean, Subspace? Kind of?, This is self indulgent fluff, cavity inducing, fried food, implied d/s dynamics, impromptu date, married bliss, public make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Julian comes home and decides to pamper his husband, Dean on the spot. Just because.





	Youthful Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes. 
> 
> Have some very fluffy Fried Food. 
> 
> I'm a self indulgent fuck.

Dean Winchester smiled as he felt someone press up behind him, long slender fingers curling around his hips and paper thin lips pressing into his neck as he washed the dishes. “Hi,” he said, smiling as he turned to kiss his husband softly. “Long day?” 

“It was tedious,” Julian Richings admitted with a small smile. “I’m sorry I missed dinner. There was a last minute drop off at the funeral home.” 

“It’s fine, Jules,” Dean assured his husband of ten years. “I know you’ll make it up to me.” 

Julian huffed. “You continue to test my limits, Dean,” he murmured. 

Dean set the last plate into the drying rack and turned off the sink before turning to face Julian, a small smirk dancing across his face. “You love it,” he accused his husband. He wrapped his arms around Julian’s neck and leaned in for a soft kiss, sighing softly. “I keep you young and healthy, especially with all that junk you eat.” 

Julian’s hand wrapped around and squeezed one of Dean’s asscheeks, causing the younger man to buck his hips and yelp in surprise. “Impertinent youth,” he murmured. “I’m not the only who enjoys all the ‘junk’ I eat.” 

Dean grinned down at his husband. “No, but it won’t be long before the cholesterol clogs your veins and arteries and you’re relegated to eating oatmeal and egg white omelettes with spinach in them. You  _ are  _ older than me, after all.” 

Julian sighed, shaking his head half in amusement and half in exasperation. Distantly, he could hear his brother saying  _ you married him, Julian _ in his mind. He used his other hand to swat Dean’s rear, causing another buck and a moan this time. “My age has no bearing on how close to a heart attack I am, young man.” 

Dean fluttered pale lashes at his husband and smiled, kissing him again. “I love teasing you,” he murmured softly against his lips. 

Julian chuckled. “I think we both know who’s the better tease out of the both of us.” 

Dean gave a full bodied shudder at the memory of the last time Julian had decided to tease him. He could barely walk around the garage the next day and Benny had teased him about sciatica. Dean almost wished it was sciatica. “That’s not fair,” he pouted. “You know what that does to me.” 

Julian chuckled softly. “That’s what happens to naughty boys,” he murmured, kissing Dean’s nose. “They get teased. Now, I don’t want to dirty dishes and create more work for you right now. So how about we take the Cadillac and go to Taco Bell?” 

“To go or are we staying?” Dean asked with a smile. 

“To go,” Julian replied. “And through the drive thru.” 

Dean arched an eyebrow. “Why the drive thru?” 

Julian smirked. “You’ll find out.” 

 

As it turns out, Julian had an awesome idea. That awesome idea being that Dean was going to be laying his head in Julian’s lap on the drive there. Julian had even laid his suit jacket over Dean to keep the chill out. He drove with both hands on the wheel, thigh flexing whenever he went to press on the brakes. At stoplights, Julian would let his hand rest on Dean’s head and run through the silky sandy hair. 

Dean initially thought that there was going to be some kinky fun- he loves giving road head- but Julian shook his head and murmured “No, love”. That was fine with Dean. Sometimes, Julian just needed this kind of affection and today was apparently one of those days. 

Dean felt himself drift off. Distantly, he could hear  _ Hi, welcome to Taco Bell, can I take your order? _ He ignored it, content to feel nothing but Julian’s slacks underneath his cheek and his husband’s hand in his hair as he spoke in that low, soothing voice. Julian was ordering some of Dean’s usual favorites as well as his own, Dean vaguely caught that. He didn’t care. He was just comfortable. 

He felt the car move up to the window, felt Julian slip his hand into the suit jacket for his wallet. A soft kiss to his temple. Dean purred. He was floating in the best way possible. 

A bag of food was placed near him and he instinctively curled around it. He heard Julian slurping on his soda before setting it down in the cupholder. The car moved again, going away from Taco Bell. Was it in the direction of home? Dean didn’t know. He didn’t care. He felt himself drift off. He thought about trying to stay awake, but then the car stopped and Julian’s fingers were in his hair and he fell asleep unwillingly. 

 

“Dean.” 

Dean groaned softly, giving a quiet yawn. “Where are we?” he asked very sleepily. 

“Sit up and see,” Julian was smiling. Dean could tell by the way he spoke. 

Slowly, Dean sat up, tucking Julian’s suit jacket around him. He smiled as he looked out the windshield. It was at the park, where Dean and Julian had spent many a date. Walking around, making love under the cover of trees, making out in either Julian’s Cadillac or Dean’s Impala, having picnics, swimming in the lake. “We’re eating here?” he hummed. 

“Yes,” Julian smiled, handing Dean his own soda. 

Dean took his soda and nestled into Julian’s side, resting his head on his shoulder while Julian divided up the food. He went to go unwrap his burrito and was stopped by Julian. He flushed when Julian pressed a Cinnabon mini to his mouth, but ate it anyways, nipping playfully at those long, clever fingers. “Glad you washed your hands, embalming fluid is nasty,” he murmured lowly. 

Julian chuckled. “Cheeky brat,” he said affectionately, feeding Dean another Cinnabon. “Now hush and eat.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean said with a soft laugh. “Gonna let me feed myself?” 

“Not while you’re wearing my jacket, I know how messy of an eater you can be,” Julian laughed. “And no, you’re not taking it off.” 

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, taking a bite of his burrito with a hum when Julian held it up for him. He was perfectly fine with this. It wasn’t often Julian pampered Dean like this, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

 

Dean didn’t know how long they were over at the park. After they ate, they had relegated themselves to making out like horny teenagers in the Cadillac, Dean crawling into Julian’s lap. The steering wheel dug into the small of his back and his legs were cramped but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Julian was doing those little nips to his full lower lip and pulling on Dean’s hair.

It had been a year or two since they had done this. They had both been busy. A lot of people died this year, more than Julian remembered in more recent years, and Dean had spent long hours in the garage on cars that were almost unfixable and should be sold for scrap. This youthfulness was what they were missing for a while, and Dean found himself missing it. This was perfect. 

“Jules,” he breathed softly against his husband’s lips. “I need-” 

“Shh,” Julian whispered, cupping Dean’s cheek. Dean leaned into the touch, nipping the pad of Julian’s thumb as it brushed over his lips. “I know, little one. At home. I promise.” 

“I might fall asleep,” Dean whispered. He didn’t want to, but everything was making him float and it tended to have a sleepy effect on him. 

“I’ll wake you up when we get home,” Julian whispered, kissing Dean again. In the low, orange light of the nearby streetlamp, Julian looked otherworldly. Like he had risen up from a grave to collect souls. It chilled Dean’s blood and excited him at the same time. His own Angel of Death. “And if you’re too sleepy for it tonight then we’ll wake up in the morning for it.” 

Dean smiled into the kiss, chasing after Julian’s lips. The older man chuckled quietly at his eagerness. 

“Patience,” Julian whispered. “I’ll take care of you, Dean, you know that.” 

Dean smiled, eyes half lidded as Julian scratched the base of his neck. He purred again. “I do,” he murmured. 

“Good,” Julian said. He patted Dean’s hip. “Off the lap. Can’t drive with you like this.” 

“You would if you could, Jules,” Dean grinned lazily, reluctantly getting off of Julian’s lap and snuggling into his side again. 

Julian smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head as he started the Cadillac. “I would. Relax, little one. I’m here.” 

“Love you,” Dean mumbled, already half asleep. 

Julian smiled, wrapping an arm around Dean’s shoulders as he looked behind them to back the car out of the parking space. “I love you too, Dean.” 

Dean smiled, yawning and tugging the suit jacket around him tighter. 

He was asleep before the first stoplight. 

 

Dean woke to Julian whispering his name, that they were home. He yawned and snuggled into Julian more. 

“Dean, we’re not sleeping in the car,” Julian chuckled softly. “Both of our backs would hate us. To the memory foam.” 

Dean groaned. He didn’t want to move. Even though memory foam sounded  _ great.  _

“I know,” Julian chuckled. “You’re so warm and comfortable and don’t want to move. And if I could carry you in, I would. But I can’t. Not anymore.” 

“That’s what you get for tearing your ACL at fifty-eight,” Dean mumbled, yawning hugely. 

“Yes, I know,” Julian said blandly. “Come on, Dean. Soon you can snuggle me to your heart’s content. But you need to move right now.” 

Dean whined as Julian opened the door and blinked his eyes open. He grabbed the wrappers from their late night snack off the floor of the Cadillac, hitting his head on the dash before crawling out of the driver’s side, as Julian was holding the door open. He dropped the wrappers into the trash can in the garage while Julian locked up the Cadillac and the garage. He stumbled towards their room, toeing off his sneakers and pulling his belt off as he went. 

He almost fell onto the bed fully dressed, but he somehow had enough energy to strip down to his boxers before collapsing on top of the covers. 

Dean heard Julian enter the room and chuckle at the mess on the floor. “That sleepy?” he teased lightly. 

Dean yawned in response, starting to undo their made bed so he could crawl into the warmth. Between the hard day at the garage, tidying the house and the impromptu date, he was sleepy and happy. 

“Good,” Julian hummed. He undressed to his own boxers and crawled in on his side of the bed. Dean immediately sought out his husband’s embrace, resting his head on top of the bony chest. Julian chuckled softly and set their alarm before wrapping his arms around his younger partner, holding him close. He tilted Dean’s head up and kissed him softly, feeling Dean respond slowly, as if he was falling asleep while Julian peppered kisses on pink lips. 

“Good night, Dean,” he whispered softly. “I love you.” 

Dean’s answering smile was slow, lazy, happy. “Love you too, Jules,” he mumbled. He yawned. “Thank you.” 

Julian kissed Dean again, smiling as he realized Dean had fallen completely asleep again. “You’re welcome, little one,” he whispered. “My perfect little one.” 

He was going to have to pick up a pie for Dean tomorrow after work. But for now, he had to sleep. 

He had a husband to make love to in the morning, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
